


I used to call it home

by Moon_dancer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dark Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Italian Mafia, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_dancer/pseuds/Moon_dancer
Summary: In a universe where Mob Boss Tony and Superior Iron Man are twins, and Peter is their little brother  that everyone, even Howard, loves and wants to protect, but Peter doesn’t know what the family business is and when he finds out he runs away. Mob Boss Tony and SIM track him down and decide he’s never leaving them again
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 488
Collections: Mafia!Tony Stark Fics That I’ve Read





	1. The birth of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Request of: Soliloquy3000 & Lenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to review the story to correct some errors (there could be some left) and add some things.  
> The story line remains the same.

Darkness as always chased the Stark family members, the twins and their father, it was in their blood. The Stark's were only known for being vicious and merciless, sparing no mercy to anyone that dared to cross their feet, if they set their eyes on you, you’ll be dead in a heartbeat.

Their mansion was always cold, dark, and silent, the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps against the marble floor or an occasional mumble about business but regardless there was not anything that connected that family.

But that all changed in a summer night when little Peter Stark was born, unfortunately being a pregnancy of risk, the mother didn't make it and the _baby_ was born fragile and premature, perhaps that was the reason of the family being so protective of the new member, but nobody knew for sure all they knew was that that baby would be the connection that would bring the Stark's together. 

The moment they all saw the tiny crying baby they all promised to protect him and never involve him in the family business.

Ever since then the house was warm, with the lights always on due to little Peter being afraid of the dark, and of course was never silent again between the laughs and the happy babbling of the youngest. 

Their relationship also improved the twins that barely talk never left Peters side making a promise between the two to be the best big brothers that they could be to their baby brother. The father that never acknowledged their sons unless with was for work suddenly was present every night to a family dinner between the four. 

The stark's were united again all because a little baby that held so much power in his little fingers. 

Unfortunately for their enemies the Stark's were even more ruthless on their attacks making them even more feared, of course that was exactly what they wanted for everyone to fear them, so nobody dares to hurt the baby of the family that would remain clueless of the danger of his family.


	2. Growing up was bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up in the Stark family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed short of Edward is Sim
> 
> I gave him this name because is tonys middle name... Tell me if you want it to change

**4 years old**

It was dead in the night, the Stark household was silent and asleep with the exception of a certain toddler that was trembling from fear with his eyes wide full of tears.

He had just woken up from a nightmare and to make matters worse his night light was turn off.

Covering his head with the cover the four-year-old clutch his teddy bear to his chest trying to be brave like his big brothers but the sound of a branch hitting his windows was the end of the straw making Peter bolt out of the bed running to the room of someone that would keep him safe.

And that's how Tony woke up with his little brother at the entrance of his room clutching his teddy bear with all his strength.

"Hey Petey, what's the matter?" he asked lifting his head in worry.

"I had a nightmare! Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, Pete, come here" Tony said lifting the cover allowing Peter to jump in the bed laying the close to Tony as he hugged the boy.

"I tried to be brave" he said.

"You're the bravest in the world" Tony reassured the toddler as he combed his soft curls massaging the boy to sleep once again.

**7-year-old**

The two brothers stood in front of the expensive private school with a small Peter squished between the two holding their hands.

The later, was not that happy to be there, you see today was his first day on a school to Peter as he would enter the first grade, initially he was excited but no one had told him he would have to leave his brother all day so when he knew that fact he was set in mind that he hold not set a foot on that school or any school for the matter, his brothers and father could teach him everything he needs to know.

"I don't want to go" he said tears building up in his eyes as he clutches into the straps of his brand-new backpack from his favorite carton. 

"It will be fun Petey. You will make new friends learn new things" Ed said to him hugging in the process and wiping his tears.

"I'm going to miss you" he said sniffing. 

"I'm going to miss you more. Be brave for me okay?" he said kissing his cheek. 

“We will be here when you come back, we will even bring daddy with us! How’s that sound?” Edward said trying to negotiate with the little one.

“And we go to McDonald's?” Peter asked timidly.

“And we go to McDonald's” He said agreeing “Now go on we don’t want you to be late for your first day.” 

Nodding Peter went inside the school and with a little wave he disappeared inside the school.

"He's growing up so fast." 

**10 years old**

It was Saturday afternoon; Howard was walking in the hallways deciding to see how was his younger son doing seeing as he did not encounter him all afternoon.

Opening the door of his room he finds a frustrated Peter sitting on his desk in front of a book. 

"What are you doing Pete? " He said startling the boy that did not hear his father coming. 

"I'm just doing my homework" he said turning his attention back to his book. 

Seeing how his son was clearly having trouble with his homework he decided to help him. Pushing a chair to sit next to his son he offered help. 

"Do you want some help Peter?" 

The boy stopped for a while as if he were embarrassed of saying that he was having a hard time understanding what was in front of him. 

"Yes, please" Peter said turning his father who smile and proceeded to explain the work to his son. 

“Why didn’t you come looking for me or your brothers for help?” Howard asked when he was done explain the work to his son.

“I should understand everything, I don’t want for you to think I’m dumb.” The youngest said looking at his hands.

“Oh Peter, you’re the smartest boy I know, besides there’s nothing wrong at asking for help, you know that your brother and I are always happy to help you.” Howard told his son hugging him close.

“Thanks dad”

**13 years old**

Slamming the door open Peter entered the house with his uniform full of mud not even sparing a look to his family, that was sitting on the couch looking at him with a look of surprise, ran upstairs with tears in his eyes.

Seeing the boy state, the three rushed to the teens room to see what happened.

When they entered the room, the boy was sitting on the bed sniffling the tears.

"Hey, Petey, what happened?" Tony asked approaching the boy.

"Nothing!" he said looking down a sign that he was lying.

"So, you decided to jump on a puddle?" Ed asked in a playful tone that had Peter shrugging his shoulders fighting back more tears.

"Son, you can tell us what happen we are a family" his dad said sitting down in front of his son.

"It was a kid from school" Peter whispered when he said that the air around the room was tense.

"Who Peter?" Ed asked mad that someone had dare to hurt his baby brother.

"Flash" he said after a while.

When he said that the family exchange a look as if they were having a conversation.

"Don't worry angel he is not going to lay a finger on you again." Tony said hugging his brother not carrying about the dirt that was ruining his suit. His twin and father followed suit beginning a family hug.

“You good?” Tony said after a while of hugging his brother.

“Yeah “Peter said whipping his tears with the back of his hand.

“Go on take a shower then son” Howard said directing his son the bathroom as he had some business to take care with his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins in the next chapter


	3. What a terrible secret

It all went down when Peter was 16. When the Stark family happiness slipped from their fingers. 

Peter has always wondered what was is family job, sure his brothers and dad told him countless times that they were businessman but when he asked them what the business was, they only laugh and messed his hair saying 'you don't have to worry about that, it's only boring stuff'. After a while Peter stopped asking the thought slipping out of his mind

It was Friday afternoon when Peter had just come home from school only to find the house dead silent which was odd because normally is family was waiting for him, but today nothing not even a note.

Running up the stairs Peter stopped dead on his tracks when he heard a notice coming from his dad office.

Peter knew that his dad office was out of bonds for him to be alone and if he wanted something he had to knock. But reaching there the door was slightly open so the boy figured out he didn't have to knock.

Extending his arm to open he stopped when he saw a man tied up to a chair.

"Say Stark, I thought you had another son, where is he? I would love to fuck that tight ass" the man grinned.

"Just the fuck up, don't you dare talk about my brother" Tony said punching the man square on his face.

The man laughs spitting blood on the floor.

"Do you think that you will manage to keep him out of the business? Do you think you can hide the fact that you are a mafia boss? You can't keep anyone out of the business!" The man yelled.

Peter with trembling hands covered his mouth 'mafia'? They can't be mafia are bad people That kill and steal.

The denial of Peter was broken by his father taking out a gun and shooting the man in the head.

" Don't you dare talk about my son" his father said to the corpse in front of him.

With fat tears running down his face Peter bolted to his room closing the door behind him.

'His family are killers! They kill people' all this year's they been doing it behind his back.

"Peter are you home?" he hears the voice of his brother in the hallway.

Laying in his bed to hide his tears from his brother.

"Peter? Are you OK?" his door opened.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just tired." he said looking at the wall, forcing his voice not to crack.

"I'm going to let you rest then, dinner will be done in an hour" Edward said closing the door.

Even after killing someone in cold blood he acts normal. 

That night Peter didn't eat anything just stare at his plate with is food going cold. His family just talk and laugh like nothing didn't happen. 

Peter excused himself saying that he ate a big snack and was tired, when they asked what was wrong. 

In bed Peter decided that he couldn't live with killers 

In the morning Peter stuffed his backpack and his gym bag with clothes and money.

When Happy dropped him off at school saying that he would be picking him up at the end of the day.

Waiting for his car to get out of his view and instead of entering the school he called a taxi and took off in an unknown direction leaving his phone behind 


	4. Running from my destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is small

Peter watched as the buildings passed by, and he fought the urge to cry. He didn’t want to leave his family he loved them, but he simply couldn’t live with them knowing that they were killers, so he made his choice it was hard, but it was the right thing to do.

It was five o'clock in the evening but at that time Peter instead of being in school was already far away, but his family didn't know it and apparently neither did Happy since he was outside his school waiting for the boy.

It already had passed 30 minutes but no sign of Peter, it wasn't the first time he had left Happy standing there waiting, since he tended to stay and talk to his friends, but not for that long it was usually 10 or 15 minutes.

Getting worried Happy took out his phone to call his boss.

"Happy, is everything OK?" Howard asked answering the phone since it wasn't normal for him to call.

"I don't know. Did Peter went to his friend’s house or something and forgot to tell me?"

"I don't think so, let me ask the twins" Stark said in doubt.

"They say he didn't tell them anything, he was supposed to come home. Why? His he not there?" He said with a worried tone.

"No everyone already left but he didn't. I already called his phone, but he is not picking up." Happy responded getting worried.

"Drive around looking for him, I'm going to track his phone" Howard said quickly hanging up.

Back in the Stark mansion chaos was installed, everyone was focusing in finding the youngest.

Tony had already called his friend that said he didn't show up for school.

They decided to check the cameras in front of the school to see if they could figure out where Peter had gone only to finding him entering a cab.

"Where the hell is he going?" One of the three inquired

"Maybe he decided to rebel a little and skip school?" Tony questioned.

" let's just track his phone, hopefully Tony is right".

Finally, tracking his phone they discovered it was in a street near is school. Dialing Happy number, the man quickly answered.

"Did you find anything? " The driver asked

"Apparently he skipped school and entered a cab to God knows where. We track his phone two blocks from school" Howard quickly explained sending him the location of the phone.

"I'm near there I'm going to check it out."

Reaching to the place Happy quickly left the car following the signal to a nearby alley, but no Peter in sight. Looking a little closer the bodyguard found a cracked phone next to the dumpster.

Far from there Peter had finally reached is destination after switching cabs Peter had asked him to take him to the cheapest part of queens that apparently was the shadiest but that was what Peter could afford.

So here he was entering a beat down motel that looked like someone had been murdered into to spend the night deciding that the day after he was going to start looking for a job and a more permanent place to stay.

That night Peter cried himself to sleep, for the first time in his life he was felling alone while laying in a cold hard bed in an empty room in a middle of nowhere, without the comfort of his family.

Back in the Stark mansion for the first time the whole house was quiet. After hours of searching, they come to nothing as the cab disappeared near Queens.

After a quick search in Peter’s room, they found a letter addressed to them explaining the situation of why he did what he did. Apparently, the boy wanted to escape his family after finally finding out what they did for a living.

After reading the letter the room was silent.

"shit" Tony said with tears running down his cheeks something that he didn't do in a long time.

"Don't cry brother, we will find him, and we will bring him home where he belongs either he wants it or not." Edward said with determination in his voice.

"Your brother is right, rest up tomorrow we head out to Queens have our best men ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they set out to find peter. 
> 
> Will they find him or not? .... Stay tune to find out 😉


	5. Whats the point of running

It has passed 5 months since Peter made his departure from home. Does 5 months were hard for everyone, the money that Peter brought was long gone in his first weeks between paying for the motel his meals and eventually finding a place to stay, but luckily he managed to find a job in a small shop that he worked long shifts but the pay barely cover any of his expanses not leaving much for food.

He lived in a beat down one-room apartment in the shady neighborhood that had no hot water and the power outages were regular. But no matter how small and old and moldy it was, it was still expansive for his small paycheck to cover.

One thing that the paycheck didn’t cover was three meals a day forcing Peter to reduce his meals to only lunch and still he could only manage a small non-nutritious lunch.

The lack of food was already taking notice on his body in the first two months his ribs were already visible and his arms were thinner and thinner and in this five months the boy looked like he could be blown away by the smallest breeze.

The lack of food was also affecting his asthma, he was getting attacks more often that he used to probably because his medication finished in the first month but the problem was that he was almost out of his inhaler and that worried Pete.

Peter changed a lot not just in his weight but in his face. His face took a sickly pale tone, and his eyes lost all color and his smile rarely appear.

Peter would be lying if he told he didn't miss his family, in fact he considered a lot of times going back home especially when the hunger pains hits the most, but the thought went away when the image of the lifeless man eyes flashed in front of his eyes.

His new life was tough, but he would get by, he would survive.

But these 5 months weren't hard just for Peter, his brothers and father changed too. If everyone feared the Stark's before, now it was even worse so worse that if someone breathed a little too loud was meet with a bullet in his head.

Before the other mafia families thought that Peter was the Stark Family weak spot. But now they quickly discovered How wrong they were, ever since Peter ran away the Stark's conquered even more land, killed more enemies, become more ruthless. The only thing that the mafia world wished was that the youngest Stark returned home.

During that time the Stark's never once stopped looking for Peter, but the boy was smart and knew how to hide, but they knew that sooner or later they would find him since they had a major part of their man in the field looking for him.

And that day finally had come.

It was a recently contracted that manage that feat. It was completely coincidence that Barton found him.

It was another Friday, late at night he was tired and hungry, but the only place opened was a small dinner that had nobody inside and since nothing else was opened he decided to go in to have a bite and return to work.

His entrance marked by the small bell in the door broke the silence in the shop.

“Take a seat I’ll get you in a second” said a young raspy voice coming from the kitchen he presumed.

Grabbing a seat in the conner of the shop he took his phone out to send another report to his boss of another failed day. He wondered what would happen if the boy would never be found, the Stark's would probably kill everyone that failed to do so, and probably him as well, he just hoped they would find the boy till then.

“Goodnight sir, what can I give you tonight”

Clint was startled by the waiter stopping him in the middle of sending his report. Looking up he had to do a double take to the person in front of him, he couldn't believe it, it was him, it was the boy everyone was looking for stood in front of him. Sure he looked very different from the picture that he was given, instead of the smiley boy in front of him was a completely opposite of that the boy was thin, with bags under his eyes, looked deadly pale with the exception of his flushed cheeks a clear indication that he was probably running a fever

“Sir?” the boy spoke again breaking his line of thought.

“Oh…just a coffee” Clint responded still not believing what he was seeing.

“It will be right up” Peter said turning his back to make his order.

“Aren't a little too young to be working at these hours?” Clint asked making conversation with the boy, trying to make conversation.

“No, I'm 21 just look younger” The boy responded forcing a laugh at the end.

“I see, I had the same problem when I was your age, always asked for my ID in the bar. D you like partying…hm what's your name again?”

Putting his coffee in front of him the boy responded

“Benjamin.. and no I'm not really the party guy, have work and stuff”

So he used a fake name, Clint noted

“I see, any family you live with?”

When asked that a sad expression took over the boy’s face when reminded of his family

“No, just me”

“That’s tough, I have to get going, see you around Benjamin” Clint said putting the money on the counter

“Goodnight sir”

Leaving the store, he immediately took out his phone calling the number that was given to them to call if they ever had any clues about the whereabouts of the boy.

It was late but the stark house was still up and running, the twins and their father were sitting in the office reading the multiple reports written by their guards trying to find a clue about the youngest when a phone rang breaking the silence.

It was Tony that pick it up without looking at the number.

“Yes?” he answered in a bored tone.

“Sir, I think found him Peter” The voice in the other line responded waking him up in that second.

Noticing the change in his posture his father and brother both looked at him with a question look. Putting the phone in speaker mode he continued.

“Where?”

“In a small dinner in Queens the danger part, he is using a fake name, Benjamin” Hearing that the other two notice what was going on, widening their eyes.

“What did you mean by ‘think it's him’?” Tony asked him.

“Well sir, he’s definitely different from the picture you gave me” the other voice said hesitantly.

“What do you mean?” Howard asked alarmed.

“Well, he is thinner and looks like he is sick, probably as a fever” Barton responded.

The room was meet with silent, their angel was ill and probably didn't had a full meal in ages and it was all because of them.

“Sirs?” the other voice asked waiting for instructions.

“Stay there, if he moves follow him, don't let him out of your site, we will be there as fast as we can. I’m calling a nearby team to help you” Tony said hanging up the call.

“Let’s bring our boy home.”

The three of them quickly got up getting in the car preparing to bring Peter home.


	6. So cold, yet so warm

Peter sighed exhausted, it was now 2 am, and he was finally walking home.

In the first month he had been pretty scared walking so late at night in the streets but right now he just wanted to go to the apartment not caring if he could be stabbed or shoot.

At that moment Peter knew he was not In good terms of health he was shivering, but he felt hot, his throat was on fire, and his head was killing him. He was also dizzy probably due to not having eaten anything for lunch to have enough money for the rent this month.

Although, right now the weather didn’t help his case, the fact they were in the middle of the winter and was getting colder each day was bad enough because he didn’t had a warm jacket something that didn’t help his state, but as he walked out of the shop he notices it was pouring rain, and obviously he also didn’t had an umbrella.

The walk to his apartment was about 10 minutes long so it was not that far but the state Peter was in he took 20 minutes to reach the front door.

Opening the door to his apartment Peter was soaking wet and ice-cold and oblivious to the man he previously met in the dinner that was just behind him following his every step or the car containing his family heading in his direction with the intention of bringing him home.

Getting out of the cold shower that Peter forced himself to take he went to his bed covering himself with the cold raspy sheets that did nothing to warm his body.

Outside his apartment was his former stalker with a team surrounding the building waiting for his bosses to arrive.

While waiting, he actually felt relieved that they would take the boy out of this horrible building that looked like it would fall any minute.

He wasn't the only one that was relieved that the boy was found, the air inside the car was tense, the occupants didn't now the state that they would find the youngest or how he would react. In the back of their mind was actually the fear that the boy that their agent found wasn't actually Peter but a similar boy.

After about 40 minutes and breaking several laws they arrived at the destination given ordering their men scattered around the building to stay on look out in case Peter managed to run from them.

Arriving to the correct floor they managed to open the door without making too much noise. Entering they were horrified to see where their angel had been living, the whole apartment was smaller than their bathroom, there was an old smell in the air and the cracked walls did nothing to keep the cold out. But in the corner of the room was a small shivering lump in a mattress that was directly on the floor. The moment they saw him they rushed to him not noticing the single chair that stood in the middle of the room and went against it.

"Be careful" Tony reprimanded his brother not wanting to alert Peter.

But against their wishes the lump in the mattress moved and groaned.

"Who's there" said the boy stumbling out of bed to turn on the lights.

What he saw next horrified him, in the middle of his apartment stood the people that he had been trying to run away.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked wincing at the pain that flare up his throat.

"We are taking you home son" his dad said approaching the boy like he was a scared animal.

"No.. I'm not going back" the boy responded taking a few steps back to maintain the distance.

"Peter, please, we miss you" Tony said approaching him, making him back away "The house as not been the same without you" a few back "it's killing us inside" his brother said.

"You should have thought of that before you killed that man" Peter responded.

" He was a bad man Peter, he wanted to hurt you" his father said closing the distance between them making Peter step back only to stumble to the floor when a wave of dizziness hit him lucky for him a pair of hands caught him before he could hit the floor.

“Peter are you ok?” Edward asked holding all his weight against his body-

"What are you doing let me go!" Peter exclaimed after his sight was back to normal.

"Please come home Petey, you’re clearly sick" Ed pleaded to his brother stuck in his arms.

"No I don't want to go back" Peter said sounding like a child.

"Then I'm sorry son, but you are coming either way, we cannot let you continuing to live like this" his father said while Tony took a white cloth bringing it close to Peter face.

"What is that?" Peter said turning his head as far as he could.

"It's okay Peter, you know I could never hurt you" Tony reassured while pressing the cloth over his mouth and nose.

Peter tried to shake it off, but Tony held it firmly.

"shhh just close your eyes, your safe now" Ed whispered in his ear like he used to do whenever I was sad.

After a while, my vision started to blur, and my legs lost his force making Edward support my body not letting me fall. Closing my eyes, the last thing I saw was their remorseful eyes before slipping to the dark.

After the drug done its job, Edward picked up his brother holding him in his arms with his head supported on is shoulder.

"He's so light.. I.. I can fell his bones under his shirt.... And he is so hot, his fever must be really high" Edward said worrying about his brother health.

Hearing that Tony put a hand on the boy sweaty forehead.

"He will have Strange take a look at him" Tony said sighing that his brother had to reach to this point, if only they had been more careful.

"Come on boys let’s bring him home" Howard said rushing his sons out of the apartment before ordering that their men clean the apartment out.

And that night the family was reunited, and their angel was safe in their clutches where he would not be leaving again, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, fell free to drop any suggestions!


	7. Home Sweet Home

The ride back home was tense and silent, no one dared say a word, as the only sound in the car was the hard heavy breathing of Peter.

Most of them didn't even believe that they had their Peter back, five months that he was missing, five months that they didn’t see him.

Before they never passed a day without talking to him and now, they didn't seen him for 5 months. Of course, they had lost their minds while looking for their little brother. But now, now they had him back, and they for sure weren't let him go.

Laying across their laps was Peter and if someone were to see him, they would think that he was just sleeping peaceful, not being forced to do it.

Minute by minute Peter worried them more and more. The boy was thin and pale and to hot regardless of the thin shirt that he was wearing, a clear sign that his health continue to deteriorate.

"can't we go a little bit faster." Edward urged when he felt Peter getting hotter by the minute.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Happy said with is eyes focused on the road.

"Hang on Pete we are almost there" Tony said brushing his brother curls.

After a too long drive they were finally in front of the mansion Peter hoped to avoid. As soon the car stopped, they were all out of the car, Tony being the one carrying Peter inside. They quickly ran inside in the direction of the medical room where Strange was already waiting for them with Peter file in hand.

Entering the room Tony carefully laid the feverish boy in the white medical bed.

"Take his shirt off" strange ordered as soon Peter was laying in bed. Tony quickly obligated gasping when he saw the probing ribs of his brother.

"fuck!" Edward yelled punching the wall behind him.

"Why don't you wait in the hall" Strange said while taking Peter’s temperature.

"No, we are staying here" Edward said persistently.

"Well, I can't concentrate if you keep punching the wall and yelling. When I'm done, I will call you" the doctor reassured continuing his work.

" Come on boys, let the doctor work" Howard said pushing the twins out of the room.

* * *

The wait was tense, everyone wants Peter to be OK, but they knew it would not be the case, the boy was not known to have the strongest immune system, and in the state that he was they knew it would be a long recovery. But no matter how hard is was they would make sure that Peter was back to health in the smallest time possible.

"You can see him now" strange said opening the door for them to enter, breaking them all of their thoughts.

Entering inside Peter was still sleeping laying peacefully in bed with an oxygen mask attached to his small face and an Iv connected to his arm.

"So what's the verdict?" Howard asked breaking the silent in the room.

"Well for starters he is severely underweight, so he will have to follow a meal plan to gain the weight lost. He has the flu as well probably a combination of the cold and malnutrition, but with the right medication he will be right on track, but it's worse for him because of his asthma.” The doctor listed.

“Speaking of his asthma..” he continued before he was interrupted by one of the twins.

“What about it is it worse?”

“Speaking of his asthma, yes it is…” he tried to talk before the other twin interrupted

“Why? Is he ok?” this time Tony was the one to interrupt, making Strange groan.

“If you let me explain” The doctor snapped. When everyone was quiet, he resumed,

“For I could conclude his asthma is worse, for starters the cold he experienced every day didn’t help plus his moldy and dusty room, and now his flu it definitely didn’t help the case. There is also the fact that he stopped the medication I prescribed him. With that said you should be very attentive around him for signs of an asthma attack, so I recommend having always an inhaler at hand, and of course he has to resume his medication”

“Is there more to is state?” Howard asked.

“Yes, He is also exhausted, probably didn’t had 8 hours of sleep in a while, so I Gave him something to help him sleep for a few more hours."

After Strange said all of that he was met with silent as the three tried to take in all that was said.

" What can we do now? " Edward asked.

"Well, there is not much you can do. You can give him a bath at Lukewarm temperature since he still has a fever and put him in bed, so he will be more comfortable, you can take his mask of while giving him a bath but call me as son you’re done with him, so I can put a nasal canola instead. " The doctor said before exiting the room leaving them alone.

Tony was the first to react picking his brother up and taking him to the bathroom with the other two on his toes.

“You guys take care of Peter I’m going to give the new orders to the guards” Their father said going in the opposite direction.

Reaching Peters bathroom Edward Filled the bathtub with water at the temperature the doctor requested, while Tony put him inside after getting him out of the clothes, he was wearing that would better classify as rags.

Tony and Edward made a quick job at washing Peter being careful with the IV that was attached to their brother, before drying him and dressing him in a comfortable warm pajama before drying his hair with the hair dryer making the curls on the boy’s head come alive again.

Taking him to his room that they maintained clean and prepared for their brother return, they called back the medic.

When Strange arrived he quickly put the nose canola, also putting a heart monitor, to check Peter Vitals. After he left, they covered him with the cover of his bed before pulling two chairs refusing to let their brother alone again.

Meanwhile, Howard reunited all his security team to ensure that Peter didn't got out of the house perimeter without him or the twins knowing, or that nobody got in.

"As you all know we brought Peter back a few hours ago, so that means for this moment all the house security will be maximized. You will be stationed in the gate and around the wall surrounding the house. If you see Peter trying to get out, you will alert me or either of the twins immediately. I don't even have to say you're not allowed to hurt him or even touch him, you see him you call me. Do you understand? "

" Yes sir" they all responded in unison.

"Good, you all dismissed" he concluded getting out of the room.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon that Peter started to steer awake catching the attention of his brothers that sat there all day preparing themselves mentally for the battle they will have to face in the next few days.

Peter woke up slowly felling a horrible burn in his throat and a splitting headache. He felt so bad that didn't even have the strength to open his eyes. Shit he couldn't go to work, and without medication he doubted that he would be able to go in a short amount of time.

Peter laid there trying to get up to go to work, only then noticing that he was comfortable too comfortable that was impossible to be his old moldy bed. He also noticed that there was something lodge in his nose, and a stingy felling in his hand.

Gaining strength, he raised his hand to get rid of the thing that was in his noise, only to have a gentle hand stop his hand putting it back to his side.

“No, Pete, you have to leave that here” A voice said making him open his eyes only to be blinded by the light that was coming from the window.

“shit, Tony, close the curtains.”

‘Tony??’ he thought

“Ok angel you can open your eyes now.”

And so, he did, only to his surprise his eyes didn’t met the bare walls of his apartment but with the poster filled walls of a room he thought he never had to come back to.

"Hey Petey how are you felling?" asked a voice belonging to his brother.

Turning to the side he was stuck by the people he hoped he'd never had to see again: his brother's


	8. High like the sky

I couldn't understand what I was seeing in front of me, why were they here? Why was I here? I couldn't even think straight, my brain was all muddle up covered with what seamed fog, he didn't even remembered what happen last night.

Peter stood up from the bed only to be hit by a wave of vertigo that only worsen his headache making him fall back down into the pillows below him.

" Careful Pete, you have to lay down" Tony said guiding his sick brother to lay on the bed adjusting some pillows to help him keep his head held up high, noticing how glassy his eyes were.

" wh..what happen?" Peter asked with his eyes closed, head sinking in his pillow looking for warm.

"You got sick Petey" Tony said sitting next to Peter in the corner of the bed.

"oh" Peter exclaimed opening his unfocused eyes "but I got to go to work, I can't miss it"

Both twins looked at each other unsure of what to say to his little brother, was he so out that he didn't remember what happen, what they had to do?

Carefully Tony reached out his hand to Peter forehead wincing at how warm it was.

"shit" Tony turned to his brother "His fever is back" Tony exclaimed and almost immediately Ed dash out of the room to call Strange.

"Who has a fever?" Peter called out looking at tony with is face crunched up.

"No one Darling, don't worry about it" Tony said brushing the sweaty curls out of his brother forehead.

"oh... I don't feel too good" Peter said reaching once again to pick on his nose cannula that was still providing oxygen to his lungs.

"No, peter that has to stay there" Tony repeated with a sight. Was his brother in so bad of a state. Was this all of his fault? Tony couldn't help but fill with guilt, was little brother was laying in a bed clearly hallucinating and that was all his fault, why couldn't he had protected him better?

"Don't be sad, do you want a hug?" tony startled out of his thoughts by a small thug on his sleeve only to find a small hand attached. Smiling with tearful eyes, Tony locked his into Peter's that was looking at him with a frown on his face.

"Oh, Peter, you will hate me after this" Tony said mostly to himself while Strange and his brother entered the room.

"So Peter I heard you're not feeling well" Strange said measuring his fever.

"I'm not?" Peter said confused, while Strange checked the number displaying on the thermometer and the monitors.

"no Peter, But don't you worry, I got everything you need to get better" the doctor said softly to his confused patient. While grabbing some ice packs putting one under his neck and the other two in his armpits, receiving a groan from the boy

"No, it's cold, don't want it" Peter said trying to get rid of the cold felling.

"I know Peter, it's just for a while, can you handle it?" Strange said calming the boy "how about we grab you some soup? You must be hungry" Hearing that Peter's eyes widened at the mention of food. At that moment a maid knocked on the door with a small tray on her hands

"Sorry sirs, the chef send me to delivery this for young sir" she said delivering the tray to Edward, who as closest to her, before excusing herself out of the room.

Grabbing the tray Edward, carefully set it in Pete's lap.

"Here, Pete, eat your soup" He said while Strange start talking about Peter state.

"Now there's nothing you have to worry about, he's acting a bit off because of the sedative I gave him early and combine that with his exhaustion and fever results in the Peter in" Strange explained getting suddenly interrupted by Peter making all heads turned to him.

"ups...I spilled" Peter exclaimed while looking at his soup.

"ohh, peter I help you" Edward said cleaning the fallen soup that luckily had split on the tray. "Here you go Peter" He said holding a spoon full of soup in front of his mouth.

"Please continue doc" Tony said looking back at the medic.

"Right" strange cleaned his throat "about the fever it's a good sign really, means that his body his fighting. So keep up the plan, he will stick with the diet and going back to his meds. I still want to keep the oxygen in just for his asthma but tomorrow we can take it out. After he eats make sure he gets some more sleep to get rid of the rest off the drugs." He said getting out of the room.

"Ok, Pete you heard the doctor, time for more sleep" Edward said and by the time he took out the tray his brother eyes were already closed.

It was about three hours since Peter had fallen back asleep when Howard, the boys father entered the room startling the two occupants that hadn't left the room ever since.

"how's he doing?" he inquired.

"He woke up a while ago pretty out of it because of the drugs Strange gave him, and he had a fever, but apparently that was a good sign" Tony said not taking his eyes of his younger brother.

"You worry too much son, he's back now, we will take care of him, he will never have to suffer again" The father reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He will hate us you know that don't you?" Tony responded averting his eyes to his father.

"He just needs to be reassured that we are his family, that we loved him. I know that it won't be easy, but I also know that despite trying not to show Peter misses too. I t will only be a matter of time until he trusts again. Until then, we will be there for him." After finishing his speech, a groan broke out from the patient that lied on the bed, making all heads snap to him, only to meet the eyes of the boy.

"..dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	9. Revelations

It already had passed two weeks since they had brought Peter back home, and you could already see the difference on the boy appearance, you could even say it was another person, and his family couldn't be prouder. 

His skin wasn't sickly pale anymore, his cheeks weren't so sunken anymore, although the boy wasn't back to his old weight, he wasn't dangerously thin any more thanks to the strictly diet that he was obligated to follow.

His clothes weren't ratty and didn't smell anymore, since his brothers were forcing him to dress in the latest, expensive and the most comfortable designer clothes on the market. And his to long locks on his hair were back to their previous fluffy and healthy look.

Peter family couldn't be happier with the boy return, even the staff and the guards were relieved because since the boy's return their bosses weren't so stressed anymore, so the maids could walk around the mansion without the fear of being fired because they were walking to loud.

And Peter, well Peter couldn't lie that he wasn't miserable about being back, he felt great about not having to work all day, that he had clean clothes and a warm bed, and the food, Peter couldn't be happier that he had full meals every day, real meals that didn't made him hungry after half an hour.

Peter didn't hate his family and that anger him, they had killed a man hell, they probably had killed hundreds of people, but they were his family, they took care of him.

But the fact that he didn't hated them didn't mean that he could forgive them, in fact Peter spent every minute of his day in his bedroom just to prove his point, he only left when one of his brothers came and drag him out to eat his meals in family.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door making him seat up in his bed.

"Peter? It's Doctor Strange came I come in?" oh right he had an appointment with Strange today, he totally forgot.

"Come in" Peter sight, he was a little tired of so many appointments he had with the Doctor, but to be honest he was in a horrible shape having to stay on bed rest attached to fluids during an entire week.

"So Peter how you have been?" The man said sitting on the bed turning his body to Peter "you know the drill" he said motioning for Peter to take out his shirt.

"Normal" The boy responded while the Doctor listened to his heart and lungs.

"is your asthma giving you any problems? Take a big breath for me" strange inquired while listening attentively "No, all good"

"Great, steep on the scale please" Strange said putting the stethoscope back on his neck directing the boy to the scale that had been put on his bedroom.

"That's a great number Peter, you fatting up nicely" The Doctor joked trying to light up the mood of the boy.

"I guess so" Peter responded sitting back on the bed while putting his shirt back on

"I heard you never leave your room" Strange said only receiving a shrug as an answer.

"You know, you should go outside for a while, catch a little sun" the doctor said looking outside

"Or why don't you go to the lab, work your mind up" and silence as all he received, looking to the boy that had his eyes fixed on the floor, the doctor decided that it was his time to leave, only to stop by the door.

"you know Peter, your father and siblings saved a lot of people" Peter looked up with a frown "what?"

"you see those maids over there" The doctor pointed to a group of employees that were on their break talking in the garden, making peter stand up to look "they were victims of slave trading, your brothers rescued them, but they could never go back to society since they were being chased by the leader of the ring, so your father offer them a shelter paid their medical bill, hired a psychologist, and eventually offer them a job for the ones that wanted to stay" The man sighted recording the past "they thought their lives were over, your family gave them a second chance" He said leaving the boy alone to his thoughts

Peter continued to look out of the window observing how happy they all looked laughing between themselves about some joke that one of them had said.

With that Peter left the room with determination on his facing setting a route to his fathers, since he already knew about their secret, he spoused there was not a problem that he went there, not that he cared.

Barging in the room without knocking, startling his brothers in the process that were hunched over the table looking at some documents.

"Peter!" they said surprised that their brother would come look for them "is everything ok?"

"is it true?" he interrupted them only to receive a confused look on their face.

"About the maids. The sex trade" he developed with an desperate look, wanting to get his answers. His brothers eyes widened in realization

"yes it his" Tony said standing in front of him " we save them from an organization called Hydra, a little before you were born"

"Where his this coming from Peter?" Edward asked leaning on the table looking at him, but Peter didn't responded him asking once again another question.

"what about the people you killed? Who were they ?" he inquired with glassy eyes, making the twins look at each other

"Peter..." Edward began

"No I want to know what they did...if they deserved" he exclaimed looking with pleading eyes

"Very well, come here" Tony guided him by his shoulders to the table while Edward put some files on top of the table taking some photos from inside.

"this man was Strucker the leader of Hydra, that you already know what they did. This one entitled himself doctor doom kidnapped people and done experience on them. Obadiah stane, helped Hydra covering up their business. Justin hammer a rapist using his position of power to rape women that he hired. Skip Weston a pedophile and a child abuser, he fostered kids and raped them." They listed the name and the crimes of each person while peter stood there struck in place.

"You didn't hurt good people" Peter whispered still looking at the pictures with tears rolling down his face

"Never once" they responded now both standing in front of him.

Peter broke out of his thoughts doing something that surprised both of the twins he hugged them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried while holding both of is brothers tightly

"hey hey calm down Petey" Edward said holding his head while cleaning the tears of his brother

"I'm sorry I didn't believed in you, I'm sorry that I ran away, I thought that you were bad people that killed anyone" he said crying even harder looking for comfort in his brothers

"oh Petey it's alright your safe now" They said holding their brother close that was still sobbing hard against their chests

And so the Stark family were reunited again, and would never break apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this it. I know it was kinda of short, and you were expecting more, but to be honest I didn't had more ideas to this story.
> 
> Coming up his a one-shot requested by you guys


End file.
